PizzaKingOfPizza
Overview This is a story about the life of Lord PizzaKingOfPizza. It is no small tale, so get a slice of Dalish Pastry, grab a glass of Vodka, and prepare for the story. Early Days I first started playing on the Official Server on December 25th 2017. After contacting Lavernius_Tucker, I became a Red Dwarf, but left to join the dwarven Kingdom of Forochel after about a month after growing tired of near constant digging. Forochel Not long after joining Forochel, Mordor declared war on Gondor and attacked its ally of Arnor. I joined the war and fought in the battles of Eastern Pellenor, Bree, and Minas Aquil before heading back home. In this time, however, I became good friends with the rangers HarrMac and GajaHasFallen. After getting back to Forochel I worked with my friend TheWhiteWizard33 on his build of Darkreach, before building my own city of Blueclaw. I eventually decided to leave, but was banned shorty afterwards in an event known as the Fall of Forochel. Dale After being unbanned, I was asked by my friend GajaHasFallen to help him take over Dale, which was in a state of anarchy after its king left the server. We thought we were gonna have to war with the Dwarves to stop from taking even more land that they have no claim to, but after the old king accepted us they backed off. Gaja named me Lord of Cramburg (A city in the Northern Forests) before he got banned. Laeonathan then took over, who made me Lord of East Rhovanion gate and Grand Recruiter, before he left as well. jakub8899 was then made King, who once again promoted me, this time to Lord of Old Rhovanion. Following the demise of jakub and his successor KefinLOTR, I had the chance to take the Throne, but chose to instead support HarrMac, and for this was named Prince. I served Harr well for several months until he left, and I was then made king. My reign was King was controversial, to say the least. Anti-Dwarven sentiment was high due to their control of Laketown, which caused me to break our Non-Aggression pact with the Dwarves. I managed to recruit some of the servers top pvpers of the time: Luqz_, Auke123, Nalleboi, and HenryReynold as well as brought back Laeonathan, making Dale the servers strongest faction. Unfortunately, most of these players hated the Dwarves, and conflicts with them reached an all time high. Towards the end of my reign I became the chief planner along with HarrMac (then in Arnor) of the planned Arnorian-Dunlending War. Before the first battle, however, I chose to resign as King due to the stress and put Laeonathan back in command. Woodmen After leaving Dale I was offered control of the Lossoth, but I chose to instead join the Woodmen due to them being involved in the war and being good friends with their players. I managed to retain a large amount of influence and succeeded in getting Angmar to leave the war, and later managed to get Dunland to surrender and end what was becoming a salt-fest. Eventually, most of my friends in Good went to Evil, and this along with my growing hatred for the Dwarves caused me to defect to Mordor, which I currently am a member of. Category:Players Category:Middle Men